11 Maja 2014
TVP 1 05:40 Bulionerzy - odc. 17/75 - Powrót; serial komediowy TVP 06:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 18/75 - Sąsiedzkie przysługi; serial komediowy TVP; 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:20 Świat się kręci - the best of - /31/ 08:45 Ziarno; magazyn 09:30 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 17/21 - Klin - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:40 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 28 Małopolska szlakiem architektury drewnianej; magazyn 11:05 Biegajmy razem; magazyn 11:20 Droga do Brazylii - odc. 8 (Road to the 2014 FIFA World Cup); magazyn piłkarski kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014) 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Regina Coeli 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:45 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 2 - Kostka - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP 13:20 Polska oczami orła 30'; film dokumentalny 14:00 Natura w Jedynce Dzika Planeta.seria 2. Delfin. Grunt to rodzina. (Planet Wild. Dolphin Family Fortunes) 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:35 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /6/; felieton 14:55 Pogotowie rachunkowe - /9/; reality show 15:50 Romeo i Julia - odc. 1 (Romeo and Juliet, part 1) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Włochy (2013) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 62 (seria V, odc. 10) - Śmiertelny wyścig - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2878; teleturniej muzyczny 18:55 Słodkie życie - Teleturniej /11/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom 19:20 Regiony zmian - zachodniopomorskie 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Biało - czerwoni; felieton 20:09 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Argentyny 20:10 Pogoda 20:15 Ławeczka w Unii - odc. 9. Karetka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:30 Ranczo - odc. 102 (seria VIII, odc. 11) - Jedźmy, nikt nie woła - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:25 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 21:55 Zakochana Jedynka - Pokuta (Atonement) - txt. str. 777 117'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2007) 00:05 Papillon (Papillon) 139'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1973) 02:40 Downton Abbey III - odc. 5/8 (Downton Abbey III, ep. 5); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 03:40 Romeo i Julia - odc. 1 (Romeo and Juliet, part 1); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2013) 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 06:05 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 55 Poleski Park Narodowy; serial dokumentalny TVP 06:35 Ostoja - odc. 112; magazyn przyrodniczy 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 1062; serial TVP 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1123 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1124 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:15 Krzysztof Zanussi i Jerzy Sosnowski 09:55 Rodzinne oglądanie - Wędrówka kontynentów - Oceania: pierścień ognia - odc. 1/ 5 (Voyage of continents - Oceania: The tecnonic ring of fire - odc. 1) 50'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012) 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Drewno - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 41 Malezja (155) "Na prowincji"; magazyn kulinarny 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Galimatias, czyli Kogel - Mogel II - txt. str. 777 93'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1989) 14:00 Familiada - odc 2120; teleturniej 14:35 The Voice of Poland IV seria - Live 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 558 - Więzy krwi; serial TVP 17:24 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (32); program rozrywkowy 20:05 Neo - nówka rządzi (2); program kabaretowy 21:10 Poszukiwacze zaginionej arki (Raiders of the Lost Ark) - txt. str. 777 110'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1981) 23:15 Przyjaciele na 33 obroty (Rosław Szaybo i Stanisław Zagórski) 57'; film dokumentalny 00:30 Kocham kino na bis - Ostatnie dni (Last Days) 92'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 02:15 Człowiek w ogniu (Man on Fire) 88'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Francja (1987) 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Białystok 07:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 07:20 Polska z bocznej drogi - Bębniarze z Chwalimia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Pogoda - 11.05 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 15 Wojciech i Piotr Cugowscy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Małe ojczyzny - W cieniu wielkiego drzewa; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Festiwal Sztuki Faktu - Toruń 2014 - 70 lat razem; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 AgroSzansa - odc. 22; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Ogródek bez ogródek odc. 6/14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Prognoza pogody 10:04 Tym żyje wieś; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:16 Pozytywni - Dobry człowiek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:44 Tatarskie wieści; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Warto tam być 11:05 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:10 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Odkryj Małopolskę... na rowerze - odc. 5 - jezioro Rożnowskie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Astroregion; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:45 Żużel - Nice Polska Liga: KŻ Orzeł Łódź - KMŻ Lublin; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Głos Europy - Debata - wybory do Parlamentu Europejskiego 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 17:20 Notacje - Edward Dwurnik. Malarstwo to zabawa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:31 Pod Twoją obronę; program religijny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:58 U źródeł wiary; program religijny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Obiektyw Główny 18:50 Sport 18:54 Prognoza pogody 18:57 Panorama Litewska; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Tydzień Białoruski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:26 Przegląd Ukraiński; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Warto tam być 19:46 Portrecista; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Warto tam być 20:45 Recepta na zdrowie - Seria 5 - odc. 7; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Magazyn medyczny 21:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Pogoda - 11.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 11.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Obiektyw Wieczorny 22:21 Prognoza pogody 22:23 Sport niedziela - Sport; magazyn sportowy 22:33 Notacje - Tomasz Stańko. Jazz mojego życia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 22:55 Warto tam być 23:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:35 Obcy wśród nas (Aliens Inside Us); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kamień, nożyce, papier - reportaż - Muzeum Bursztynu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:50 Pogoda - 11.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Pogoda - 11.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 FAMA '2001 - Finał wieńczy FAMĘ; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:15 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 03:00 Astroregion; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:25 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 My czterej pancerni; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Małe ojczyzny - W cieniu wielkiego drzewa; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 10 lat Polski w Unii Europejskiej; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Za wielkim murem; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany produkcji amerykańskiej 8.10 Jeźdźcy smoków - serial animowany 8.40 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany produkcji amerykańskiej 9.45 Toy Story - film animowany produkcji USA (1995) 11.35 Karate Kid - dramat sensacyjny produkcji USA-Chiny (2010) 14.15 Top Chef 2 - reality show 15.45 Daleko jeszcze? - komedia produkcji USA (2005) 17.45 Nasz nowy dom - reality show 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Państwo w państwie 20.00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the musie 7 22.00 Kości 9 - serial kryminalny produkcji amerykańskiej 23.00 Przystań - dramat kryminalny produkcji USA-Wielka Brytania-Niemcy-Hiszpania (2004) 1.45 Magazyn sportowy 3.45 Tajemnice losu TVN 5.50 Mango - Telezakupy 7.55 Maja w ogrodzie 8.25 Akademia ogrodnika - magazyn ogrodniczy 8.30 Dzień dobry TVN 10.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn 11.20 Sama słodycz - serial obyczajowy 12.20 Prawo Agaty - serial obyczajowy produkcji polskiej 13.15 X Factor - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Transformers: Zemsta Upadłych - film s.f. produkcji amerykańskiej (2009) 18.00 Ugotowani - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport i pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.00 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy produkcji polskiej 21.00 Projekt Runway - reality show 22.00 Na językach - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Incydent - film sensacyjny produkcji USA (1997) 1.00 Uwaga! 1.15 Sekrety magii 2.35 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 151; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 17; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 18 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 19 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 20 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (47) - "10latwUE"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 08:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Niecodzienne miejsca okolic Manowa; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Awantura o Basię - odc. 8/12* - Awantura ósma, czyli rzecz o poszukiwaniu utraconej przeszłości - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium św. Stanisława, Biskupa i Męczennika OO. Paulinów na Skałce w Krakowie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:40 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 17/18 - Porwanie - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Saga rodów - Ród Dziewońskich; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:15 Zbigniew Wodecki i jego goście cz. 1; STEREO 15:05 Polonia w Komie - Gdzie pieprz rośnie (468); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia warszawska; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Skarby prowincji - Aleksandrów Kujawski; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Las nie obroni się sam - film przyrodniczy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1053; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; STEREO, 16:9 19:05 Trudno nie wierzyć w nic - Raz Dwa Trzy; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 21 - Kto jest złodziejem (ep. 21 - Fideles et voleurs) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 2/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 17/18 - Porwanie - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Las nie obroni się sam - film przyrodniczy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Niespokojne umysły - Andrzej Udalski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1053; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 21 - Kto jest złodziejem (ep. 21 - Fideles et voleurs) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 2/12; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (192); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Saga rodów - Ród Dziewońskich; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Zakończenie dnia